Dreamhaven: War of the Dark
by BusyLovingGak
Summary: Short Tale based off Dreamhaven: A Chipmunk Story, one of the most bizarre Fanfics ever.


**Dreamhaven . . .  
><strong>

**War of the Dark**

**Short Story based on probably the 2nd most bizarre Fanfic AatC story ever...  
><strong>

**15 years before the War of Ether and Vayle  
><strong>

**Chapter 1 – The All's Realm**

**.  
><strong>

**l~l  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>. . .<strong>

Dreamhaven...

The Realm of Dreams; The World of Dreams; The All's Realm; Planes of Heaven and Hell; DarkHaven; Eternalon...

This place has many names...

The most ancient of Spirits and Creatures even used to call it the Haven to the Dark.

But that was long, long ago.

It is no longer a Haven to anything, except everything of course.

But this realm has all but lost it's once peaceful soul and luster.

It was once a land where the creatures of existence could come to for peace; for tranquility.

It was once a land where all troubles could be forgotten, and you could simply delve into it's heart and be engulfed in Dream's warm embrace.

Long ago...

No longer...

All that remains of this realm now is a war-ridden cataclysmic black hole.

Or at least that's where it was heading right now. And considering the events that were soon to occur...

Dreamhaven may not be too far off from becoming just that.

Despite being bathed in pre-apocalyptic war, Dreamhaven was still a beautiful place.

It's lands still untouched by the war still managed to flow with the beauty of a thousand galaxies.

Because that's exactly what Dreamhaven was: The middle cross-hair of all the dimensions.

Everybody's dreams, realities, and dimensions, are in Dreamhaven. It is the realm that holds it all.

And it is a beautiful place still.

The unrealistic, beautiful rolling hills and mountains that covered many parts of the realm, flowed with absolute stunning beauty. Whether the grasses be a shimmering, shiny green in the flashing, multi-coloured skies, or whether they be a pure, fuzzy white. The grass was always something to die for to just peek a single glance.

The mountains themselves were something different entirely. Their massive thousand-mile-high peaks cut clean into the stars as the rocky sides were constantly ablaze with the holy purple fires of the Never-Forgotten Souls of Oblivion. A sight as such would bring tears to any eye that had the pleasure of glorifying such a thing.

And just past the mountains, was the City of Skyward Peaks. The most amazing city in Dreamhaven.

The massive city was built at the peaks of the massive rock formations that reached thousands of miles into the never-ending sky. Whilst the glorious structures of the city sitting near the tops of the massive rock peaks.

In the city, there was always a thick mass of silver clouds passing throughout the several hundred peaks. This was the main capitol city of Dreamhaven.

The only way to get around the structures built into the massive peaks, was to fly. So there was always a constant flow of creatures of all sorts soaring through the beautiful skies.

And near the middle of the massive city, on one of the largest peaks. Stood a building structure. A giant one.

This certain building has significant properties ensnared in it's massive and holy energy. For it held very important things within it's shining, stone walls.

The outside being completely shimmering white. While it was covered in millions of glowing markings all over it's surface.

Many were simply pictures of beautiful gods or once powerful creatures etched into the walls with holy energy surging through every marking. Making them shine brightly even through the eternally lit peaks.

While on four separate sides of the structure, rose four enormous spires of never-ending flame. That just soared into the sky forevermore.

This was the Temple of the Seven Flames.

Little be-known to the many soaring creatures flying by the giant structure; there was something very important going on within the walls of the glorious castle-like building...

"What sort of news is this you bring us?"

"It is the truth." The Spotted Owl replied simply as he continued to bow down to the seven thrones before him. His dark-black beak was almost touching the multi-coloured, glowing floors of the Temple.

He was standing before seven large figures. All resting on seven different coloured thrones sitting high above him.

The creatures sitting in the thrones were certainly not the normal dragon or Griffin. They were something far more amazing than any normal being.

Ranging from an angelic-looking eagle with rabbit feet, to a giant-winged wolf with a reptile's tail.

And every one of the stunning creatures had the same strange appearance of a halo hovering above their heads. Each halo was a different colour and they were all made completely of fire.

Giving the seven strange creatures even more of an appearance of resembling a glorious angel.

"You may rise." The eagle-like creature suddenly spoke as she was kind enough to notice the poor owl still bowing. It was customary.

"Thank you, Flame of Compassion." The owl said gratefully as he rose up and straightened himself before the seven beings.

The angelic eagle simply nodded her head. Purple halo flaring bright above her.

"So, Kharos. You come here telling us one of the most powerful and evil demons in existence, has escaped from the Sanctum Prison...and is now massing the Dark Armies to attack the most highly guarded and fabled artifact in all the dimensions...Am I correct?"

Kharos slowly looked up at the beautiful winged wolf that was speaking.

"Yes, Flame of Glory. That is what I have discovered, I am sorry, but it is true." Kharos spoke sadly as he stared into the wolf's godly white eyes.

A white that could only be seen through the utmost holy blend of every other colour. A beautiful one indeed.

Suddenly, the giant wolf climbed off her throne and slowly walked down the glowing stone steps towards the owl.

Kharos stood straighter as the shimmering wolf neared him. It was absolutely stunning, the wolf's fur was not even fur at all, it was merely a cloud of silver shimmering smoke that eternally formed the godlike shape of a wolf with wings and a reptile's scaly tail. The wolf's bright blue flaming halo flared above it's head beautifully.

"You are a gentle soul. But your heart fills with sadness and anger when you think of our world being destroyed. We believe you, Kharos." The holy wolf spoke to the owl as she stared into his dark-black eyes and placed her shimmering paw on his shoulder, sending a enormous amount of light running through the small owl. He sighed as the energy flowed through him.

"We have been warned of this. For it is the reason you have been watching over the unborn kin of the chipmunk mothers on Earth." The wolf spoke to Kharos as she turned retracted her shimmering paw and began walking back up the steps.

Kharos nearly gasped as he heard this. "What do you mean?" He asked in surprise.

Another of the creatures spoke, a Snowy Owl-looking being, but with the black wings of a dragon.

"We have spoken to the Fates. They have warned us of the demise of the Ether Veil. And we have taken massive precautionary steps. The soon-to-be-born chipmunks you now watch over. Are a precaution." The wise owl spoke to Kharos.

Kharos just stared at the Snowy owl. Dumbstruck."I-I did not know of this." Kharos spoke slowly. Looking strangely at the seven creatures.

"And you were not meant to. But time is running short. And if the Ether Veil indeed does become damaged, the Fates will seal it off inside physical forms. The forms of these chipmunks." The angelic eagle told the Spotted Owl.

"But why? Why would they do such a thing?" Kharos asked in surprise. This was very shocking to him.

"They would not trust us. The Ether Veil must not be destroyed. It would mean the end of existence itself. And everything must be done to stop this." The wolf explained carefully.

Kharos slowly realized what they meant. "The baby chipmunks I watch over...they are the key to the survival of existence?"

The Snowy Owl merely nodded in response to the eternal question.

"You have been told all you need to know and more. We thank you for your message and you may now leave. We will call upon you again when you are required." The eagle told Kharos, waving him off with a large, silver wing.

Kharos bowed down once more before turning around. He raised his wings and pushed off, flying out of the Temple's skyward exit.

* * *

><p>The Spotted Owl soared through the beautiful coloured skies of Dreamhaven.<p>

Weaving through the traffic of other creatures as he flew through the Skyward Peaks.

Finally, he made it to the rocky peak he was looking for. It was one with no structures or temples built into it. The only peak in the city that was completely bare.

He neared the giant rock formation and circled it's top. Waiting for his chance to catch the wind flow.

As soon as he saw the gust, he took it on.

Kharos folded his wings in and darted downward. He now slender body making it easy for him to soar downward at an incredible speed.

And right at the perfect moment...he flashed his wings open. Slowing his velocity quickly as he neared the entrance he was looking for.

He reached out an sliced one of his talons into the rock, to help stop him quicker.

His speeding body slowly came to a stop, right on the dot.

Kharos smiled to himself as he retracted his talon and hopped onto the rocky ledge below him.

He waved his wing once and the rocky wall before him slowly tumbled away, leaving a giant entrance into the rocky peak.

Kharos stepped into the opening and waved his wing again. The rocks flew back up and sealed the entrance closed.

Inside was a beautiful sight. There was a large glowing orb in the middle of the cavern-like room.

It was resting in the middle of a large circular stone table. The stone glowed in tune to the bright orb.

The entire room was also dimly lit by the many torches hanging on the rocky walls. Glowing a dim orange.

Giving the mostly empty room a definite gloomy look to it.

Kharos sighed and walked forward. He was about to examine the orb, when he noticed something was right.

He felt the shimmer of a newcomer in the air. He smelt it. The dank scent of sweating fur. And the ever-too-familiar smell of...Vanilla.

Kharos' ears zoned in to every sound in the room. Although there was none, it was dead silent. But he noticed something.

He slowly arced his angular head around in a circle. His dark-black eyes searching the dimly lit room.

There were no shadows and no objects for anyone to conceal themselves in. The room was seemingly empty except for the stone table and the owl.

But the trained owl knew better than to let his eyes and ears deceive him.

Suddenly...

'_Thwack!'_

Kharos was smacked in his back by a sudden force that came from nowhere.

He flew over the table and crashed into the rocky wall on the other end of the room.

The figure that attacked him slowly walked over towards his low limp body. It stared down at him with it's blue-flaming eyes.

The figure was a wolf. And a rather large one at that. It's body was covered in multiple different shades of fur. Ranging from pure white, to dark-gray and pitch black.

The wolf's left front paw was strangely not a normal one. It looked like a the claw of a demon.

Completely black with scales and no fur. This wolf was an abomination of a creature.

It slowly raised it's normal, right paw and placed it on Kharos' still chest. Staring down at the unmoving owl.

Suddenly again...

The wolf suddenly felt Kharos' talons reach up and sharply clamp around it's paw ankle, and yank.

With massive strength, the wolf was flung head over shoulders through the air. Crashing into the rocky wall painfully, it's large form fell and smashed headfirst into the smooth, rocky floor.

Kharos jumped to his feet quickly and stared at the creature laying there.

The wolf stared at Kharos upside down through it's flaming eyes. And rolled over.

Pushing itself to it's feet and growling a low angry sound, it lunged at Kharos.

Jaws wide open, the wolf lashed out and clamped them shut upon the small owl.

Kharos jumped out of the way just in time, he launched himself into the air and kicked down, hitting the wolf on the top of the head and smashing it face-first into the ground...again.

He then flapped his wings back and landed in front of the wolf, looking into it's eyes.

The two beings just stared at each for a few moments until finally...they burst out laughing.

"Got you again Kobalt!" Kharos laughed as he helped pull the wolf to it's feet.

"Yea but that first hit was the best, you didn't even know which direction I was!" The female wolf laughed along with Kharos.

The owl smiled as he and his friend slowly got up and walked across the room.

"Yea I guess, it was a cheap shot though. As always."

"Whatever, you're just mad I finally tricked you." Kobalt giggled as she watched her friend roll his eyes.

Kharos hopped up onto the stone table. "So how goes our watching?" He asked curiously as he stared into the glowing orb floating there an inch above the stone.

"It's fine. Lyla is only a week away from delivering I think. And her sister should be the same, I believe they will be twins." Kobalt said as she placed her paws on the table and watched Kharos stare into the glowing bright orb_._

"Ah, that's good. It would be much more convenient if they were born together." Kharos spoke quietly.

Kobalt simply nodded. "So how did your news go with the Flames?" She asked curiously, eying Kharos with a strange expression.

"Fine. They took it well. But they let me know something...quite interesting." Kharos said as he turned around and looked at his friend.

"Oh? What's that?" Kobalt asked wonderingly. The Flames would never tell you more than you need to know. So this was surprising.

Kharos slowly sighed before answering: "They told me, that these babies we are watching over, may be the key to existence. That they knew about the Veil possibly being damaged. And if it is, the Fates will strip the Veil from Dreamhaven and put it into the physical forms of these two chipmunks."

Kobalt stared at Kharos strangely, her flaming eyes showing shock and curiosity.

"That means...the Ether Veil is actually in danger..."

Kharos turned back around and looked into the glowing orb with sadness.

"Yes, yes it is..."

* * *

><p><strong>The Battle for the Veil...is near.<br>**

_**What do you guys think of Dreamhaven? **_

_**The tale of Kharos and Kobalt will continue next chapter!**_

**Guardian to the Realm of All (BusyLovingChipmunks)**


End file.
